wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/Crystal Star RP Sign Ups!
Aloha, everybody! Welcome to Crystal Star RP! An RP made by me! Let's read on... Story There was a star that was created by the Tribe of the Light. This star was meant to protect the world and fight against the Tribe of the Night. Light decided to split that star into 10, and scatter them across the world. A prophecy against the Tribe of the Night was made by the Tribe of the Light. And the prophecy has been passed down by many peope for 3000 years. Until it reached an old Lady, by the name of Elliden. A group of friends were guided by Elliden was a descendant of the TotL. She helped the group find all the stars. Anevil man, known as Yves Ill has replaced one of Darkweld City's monuments with a strange object which sent radiation which caused random people to turn evil. This guy, Yves Ill, used the group of minions to prevent the good guys from getting the star. The radiation was sent every 12 hours across the globe. Meanwhile, a clan, known as Kritter Klan, which are consisted of lizards and reptiles that can speak, are also trying to get the stars for their own evil use. The good guys have to deal with them too. The dark prophecy had stated two people of th DD, one minion and one person from the SS who turned evil, will marry and form an orb called the Supernova. This Supernova is able to consume the depths of not only Earth, but also space! Can the Star Searchers retrieve the stars and defeat Yves before the time is up. Oh if you're wondering, what time, it's 1 year in RP time, whichll probably be ten years in real life Nah, it'll most likely be 2 years real life :P. I really dunno... I can sum it up if it's a little confusing to you. Just ask in the comments. Rules *if you have a bio, don't say "he is a boy who likes cake" or something similar to that. Try to elaborate a little by adding useful info for the RP! *Each user can have unlimited characters. *The division of gender can be equal. It'd be excellent if this does happen... *NO FLAME WARS *NO TROLLING *Standard RP Format. *Be nice *Other typical RP rules. *Fourth wall breaking is allowed under CERTAIN circumstances. Sign-Up Form Name: Name here... Age: Age here, optional Species: Human, vampire, wolf, or others... Whatever ya like. Appearance: Pic here, or description, optional. Side: Star Searchers (Good) or Dark Dwellers (Evil) or Kritter Klan (Evil-Neutral) or Neutral. Conversion between sides is allowed, double agent and that stuff is allowed too. Role: Occupation/Role in the group (eg. Second in Command, Powers and Abilities: What powers and/or abilities does your character have? Bio: short bio here explaining the personality and stuff, optional. SIGN UPS NOW! Side Descriptions *'Star Searchers:' The group of people foretold in the Prophecy of Light who will attempt to retrieve all 10 stars before sudden death. *'Dark Dwellers:' Led by Sir Yves, this group is attempting to wipe out the Star Searchers and destroy the world. For all we know, that might not be the only thing they're doing. *'Kritter Klan:' Led by King K. Ritter. These guys don't have a care in the world for what happens. All they want is the stars to make the group seem tough. If they ever have a human that is willing to join them, they'd use a machine which turns them into a lizard-like being. *'Neutral:' These guys don't give a sh** about anything that happens. There are 3 sub-Neutrals. **'Museum Employee:' These people work at Darkweld Museum and have no idea of the Dark Dwellers' existance and how they'd take over the Museum. **'Hostage:' These people have been kidnapped by the Dark Dwellers and are used as their servants **'Other:' These people can be whatever you guys want them to be. Category:Blog posts